


wait for us

by glacecherie



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: If Baby wants to get off he has to earn it, and this time he's earning it with his tongue on her cunt.





	wait for us

"Just like that, good boy." Buddy says, holding Baby's hair back for him. 

Darling just groans and grinds her cunt harder against his tongue, a raspy, low noise like she makes when he's really doing well.

"Slower." She pants, wanting to draw it out. One hand is stroking over her breast, the other has its fingers tracing the slick, obedient gape of his mouth.

Baby whines and tries to wriggle out of Buddy's hold, but his grip is like iron, holding him bent on all fours between to spread of her legs so he can't grind against the mattress. There's already a lite wet spot on the front of his silk shorts - the dusty muted pink ones Buddy likes best, with the velvet bow tied beneath his navel.

She's swearing under hear breath now. Nice, slow drags of his tongue and two fingers curled in her and pressing, just the way she told him to, and fuck fuck _fuck_ he's throbbing and the silk is sticking to him and he's almost hurting with sensitivity. 

Buddy is still rubbing lazily against his ass, a pale imitation of fucking him properly, of them pinning him down and making him take it. 

Darling growls and yanks at his hair, a second away from coming and getting agressive when he gets distracted. He imagines her slapping him across the face for it, the sting amplified by how his cheeks and mouth are sticky from eating her out just right.

He sobs and presses back into Buddy, arching his back so he feels nicer for him to grind against. He needs them to pull him apart.

The hand on his neck is grounding, Buddy covering him and mouthing at his ear.

"Almost there sweetheart, almost there. I can't wait to taste her in your mouth. I can't wait to get you off. You think it'll be another case of you coming just from being bitten and worked open?"

Baby takes a deep breath and feels it shudder out of him. He can do this. He can wait just a little more until the hot ache inside him is abated.

He leans up a fraction to kiss her stomach in apology.

Then he redoubles his efforts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that, I'm back again. Back again with utter filth. I'm putting my degree to good use.
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed. I might start doing little 100 word pieces next week, so if y'all have any ideas or prompts, let me know here. Thanks for reading! ♡♡♡♡


End file.
